Christmas Majiks
by use2b2t2
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger bumps into Severus Snape on the grounds of Hogwarts on Christmas Eve?


AN I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and write for enjoyment and no monies. I hope you enjoy the one shot

Christmas Magicks

Hermione ran across the snowy grounds of Hogwarts at frantic pace and collided into a solid form and fell down. She looked up to hard black obsidian eyes looking down to her in contempt and jumped up. "Run Professor Snape! I've touched you so you are a target too!"

He pulled out his wand disturbed at the frantic words of his associate and looked around wildly, finding a solid wall of snowballs zooming towards him with a large snowman with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around it following behind them.

He turned and followed the witch and fell beside her behind a large snow bank.

"What is the meaning of this Professor Granger?" He panted out. "Are you in danger?" Finding the Charms professor laid out on her back chest heaving and observed her breath in the cold air.

"In a way and now you're in it too. There is no way to escape it. We will have to surrender!" Hermione cried out.

"This is ridiculous!" He snarled out. "It is just snowballs after all Professor Granger and a prank. No need to fear them." Casting a shield about him and stood up with a wand pointed out to the wall of snowballs ignoring her pleas to get down. Silly chit. He shouted a spelled to displace them and watched in disbelief as the wall of snowballs trembled for a moment and watch half zoom towards him and broke through his shields and hit him full force with him falling back down on his back next to Professor Granger leaving a perfect snowman in his form standing on the snow bank.

"I told you Professor Snape. The charm is complex." Hermione admonished. "It now has your signatures and you are doomed just as I. Well time to take my dues." Laughing as she stood up and allowed the other half of the snowballs to hit her and fell back down leaving a snowwoman standing next to the snowman of Professor Snape.

Hermione turned to her side and found the angry eyes of Professor Snape and breathed out in excitement. "This is the first time another has been with me. I wonder what will happen next?"

Professor Snape looked to her in disgust at her happiness. What was going on? He watched the large snowman wearing the Gryffindor scarf lumber up standing next to the snowman and snowwoman turn and looked down to the witch and wizard splayed out on the snow on their backs. The larger one pulled a corn cob pipe out of the mouth made of coal and laughed.

"It seems another has joined you Hermione." The snowman laughed out in Harry's voice. "I have a chorus this time. One two three…"

"Dashing through the snow…" The snow people began to sing out of tune.

Professor Snape cringed at the tune, hearing his voice from the snowman that imitated him singing of tune along the snowwoman singing in Hermione's off key voice. He did not sing at all, especially Christmas songs.

The song ended and Professor Snape watched the imitation of him and Hermione break apart with the large snowman remaining. "Merry Christmas Hermione and Professor Snape. I'll see you both next year!" Falling apart leaving the corn cob pipe and scarf behind.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed the scarf that lay on the ground and wrapped it around her. "Thanks Harry. I'll see you next year." She looked back and found Professor Snape's black clad form leaving at a quick pace.

Later she found him in the Great Hall sitting beside Minerva and took her place next to him.

"What did Harry give you this year Hermione?" Minerva asked in interest.

Hermione looked to her Headmistress in sadness. "He gave me a Gryffindor scarf. No doubt he sensed that I became Head of the House of Gryffindor this year."

Minerva nodded and patted her hand and called for the meal for the professors left behind during the holiday break.

Hermione glanced at Professor Snape and noticed he tucked into his meal, ignoring the rest as usual.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One year exactly and Professor Snape once again walked about the grounds of Hogwarts on Christmas Eve to get away from the silly traditions of his fellow professors. He hated this time of year and remembered not presents but the beatings of his drunk muggle father when he came home from the pub spending all of his money on drink. All of a sudden he found a wall of snowballs approaching him with a larger snowman lumbering behind him just like last year. He glanced around to look for Professor Granger and found that she was nowhere to be found.

"Tag you're it!" The large snowman sang out in Harry's voice.

Severus remained still. "I will not dignify you by running." He snarled out.

The snowman laughed. "So be it on you!" Watching the snowballs hit him and watched the tall pale man in black robes fall on to his back leaving a perfect snowman in his resemblance behind.

He watched the two snowmen look down to him and sing "Winter Wonderland"

"You've been dead ten years Harry Potter! Have you sung the same song to her?" Severus snarled out

The snowman that resembled him broke apart leaving the large snowman behind this time with speckled gasses observing him.

"She did not leave the castle at all tonight Severus. The first time in ten years." The large snowman replied back. "She pines for her love and afraid she would meet him here because I promised I would see the both of you."

Severus snorted. "Who could she pine for? She is a successful witch published in Charms Weekly not to mention Potions Periodical. She can have anyone she wants."

The snowman remained silent, allowing the wizard to think.

Severus looked to the snowman in amazement. "Your song Harry Potter? You hint that I am her love? That is a ridiculous notion. I could never be the man she deserves." He scoffed out not believing he would even listen to a snowman.

The large snowman held out a fiery green pendent in a wooden clawed hand. "You have wanted her these ten years past and all that she has wanted is you. Are you brave enough to seek her out? You've both suffered enough wanting each other. Ten years to be exact. I think you will run away Severus Snape."

Severus grabbed the pendant out of the snowman's hand and looked to it. Inside the green emerald was a yellow flash shining brightly in the middle of it. "I never knew it." He replied back softly.

The snowman looked back. "She saved you for a reason Severus Snape. Tell her that Ron and I are well in the Veil. She always regretted that we fell and she survived."

Severus watched the snowman break apart and observed the lump of snow smiling to it. "Thank you Harry Potter."

HGSSHGSS

Severus strode through the dark castle halls with only on thought in mind finding himself in front of the Charms professor and knocked on the door and waited. This was it.

After a moment Hermione opened the door and exclaimed. "A surprise to find you here on Christmas Eve Professor Snape because you lock yourself away. What can I do for you?"

Severus strode in and looked to her. "I never knew you felt the same way that I do." Holding out the fiery emerald pendant to her.

Hermione took it into her hands and observed the yellow and green melding in to one another. "He told you." She whispered softly.

He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. "It does not matter if a Christmas ghost enlightened me to what we both wanted to pursue."

Severus chuckled when the small held witch him and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and looked to her. "Harry says he and Ron are well in the Veil."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One year later Severus escorted his wife on the grounds of Hogwarts on Christmas Eve and called out. "We are married Harry Potter and expecting." Placing a pale hand on her huge belly.

They both watched a whirl of snow gather around them for a moment before it fell apart before them.

He whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas Professor Snape."

She whispered back. "Merry Christmas to you Professor Snape."


End file.
